This invention is based upon a novel construction toy system as described and claimed in the above mentioned pending applications and issued patents owned by Connector Set Limited Partnership. In general, the basic construction toy system is comprised of a novel strut and connector system in which connectors are provided with open-sided sockets for the lateral reception and substantially rigid retention of end portions of rod-like strut elements. The sockets of the connector elements are defined by spaced-apart gripping arms formed with axially extending grooves which engage and grip opposite sides of a strut adjacent its end to align and firmly hold the strut along a predefined axis. One or more locking elements project from the gripping arms partially into the socket area, and these are received in grooves formed on the ends of the struts, such that the struts, when engaged by the gripping arms, are locked against axial motion by cooperation between the projections and grooves. Desirably, the struts are provided with longitudinally extending opposed grooves designed for cooperation with the locking projections formed on the gripping arms of the connector elements. This arrangement enables the struts to be pressed crosswise into the gripping sockets, until the locking projections are snapped into the opposed longitudinal grooves, thus firmly locking the strut in a crosswise orientation in the connecting element.
The above described construction toy system enables large and complex three-dimensional structures to be assembled in virtually limitless variety. The present invention enables the incorporation, in a structure assembled using the described construction toy system, of a simplified track structure for the guided movement of a vehicle. To this end, the system incorporates specially modified connector elements which, in addition to forming part of an underlying structure, also mount and support guide rails forming a vehicle guide track. The system of the invention enables guide tracks to be designed with portions arranged in a straight line manner, and with other portions formed with horizontal curves and vertical contours. By way of example, a representative structure specifically illustrated herein is in the form of roller coaster, which easily illustrates the manner in which the invention can be employed.
To particular advantage, the track system of the invention utilizes, for the rail elements of the track structure, generally continuous lengths of modified flexible plastic tubing, which is slotted lengthwise. Special connector elements, provided for mounting and supporting the rail elements, are formed with integral mounting lugs, each including an upwardly projecting stem portion and an enlarged head portion. The rail elements can be assembled to their supports by applying the slotted side of the tubing over the mounting lugs, so that the interior of the tubular rail section is supported by the head portions of the mounting lugs, and the rail section is spaced above the connector element by the stem portion, which passes through the slotted sidewall of the rail. In a typical track structure, rail-supporting connector elements are spaced apart longitudinally, and the rail sections are self-supporting in the spaces between longitudinally adjacent connector elements.